


still a stunner

by queerofcups



Series: phanthonyasfolk [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Dan sends Phil a birthday gift from LA
Relationships: Dan Howell/Anthony Padilla, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester/Anthony Padilla
Series: phanthonyasfolk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963192
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	still a stunner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jestbee for restraining my enthusiastic use commas and the word cock! Title is from Orville Peck's Queen of the Rodeo

Phil gets a Snapchat notification in the middle of a semi-serious coffee meeting. He doesn’t open it, because he uses Snapchat for exactly two things and neither of them are things he wants to be looking at in the middle of a cafe with people who might want to give him money. 

He makes it through the meeting, a second meeting to figure out what decisions to make after the first meeting and a tube ride home. 

He makes himself tea and changes into the hideous emoji pyjamas that he can only walk around in shamelessly when Dan’s gone. 

He messes around on his phone, bouncing from Instagram to his Twitter account to the various group chats. It's past mid-day in the middle of the week so there’s almost nothing interesting happening. 

Dan went hiking with Anthony today, apparently. He’s sent Phil a picture of himself, smiling widely. He’s gone pink with the effort and his hair’s held back by a soft-looking headband adorned with fried eggs of all things. Anthony’s a distance behind him, waving and pulling a face. 

Phil’s phone buzzes once, quickly and he gets a preview of a text from Dan. 

_Stop teasing, open the fucking sn..._

Phil snorts and ignores it to finally opens up Snapchat. Dan doesn’t need an answer anyway. 

He looks through the channels over there, just to stretch. The self-denial sends a little frisson down the back of his neck. 

After he’s caught up on all the trashy celebrity gossip that he only gets through Snapchat, he checks his stories. 

Snapchat is two things for him. Tabloids--the kind that usually report salaciously but mostly true gossip--and how he subscribes to porn. 

No one’s ever asked, so Phil’s never had to think hard about why he prefers to follow individual people, funneling money to them through a PayPal attached to a bank account that he manages on his own, unattached from the ones their shared accountant has access to.   
Dan thinks it's hilarious, that he’s chosen to be the patron of a bunch of semi-independent porn actors. Dan clearly also thinks it's hot, because, as far as Phil can tell, the _only_ thing Dan uses Snapchat for is to send nudes and videos of himself masturbating to Phil. 

Sometimes they’re staged, with specific instructions from Phil. Usually, when Dan’s traveling, they’re impromptu--his body outlined by a hotel’s bathroom lighting--his shoulders splotchy and smooth against white sheets--an anonymous hand grabbing at Dan’s hip--Phil never knows what he’s going to get. 

He’s not expecting what picture he gets this time, but he isn’t surprised. 

It’s a picture captioned with the classic Snapchat bar, holding a simple _happy birthday 2 u_. 

The picture is of Dan, shirtless, standing behind Anthony, who’s probably naked, even if the sink cuts them off low at the hips. Anthony’s head is tipped back against Dan’s shoulder, and both his hands are wrapped around Dan’s forearm. Dan’s arm rests on Anthony’s chest, his big hand clutching the bottom half of Anthony’s face. 

Anthony’s mouth is a dirty, wide circle, wrapped around three of Dan’s fingers. His eyes are closed and Phil can see the gentle tension of Dan tugging at Anthony’s jaw. 

Dan’s chosen some filter that turns up the reds in the photo, turning everything else a slight, muted blue. The high pink of Dan’s cheeks, the red of Anthony’s mouth and the flush across his chest, the sweet pink of Anthony’s nipples stand out. 

Phil takes a screenshot then lets the feed flip to the next snap. 

It’s a video.

The bathroom is all white and big enough to be echo-y. Neither of them say anything. It’s just the huff of Anthony’s breath, the wet sounds of Dan fingerfucking his mouth, the sigh and slide of their bodies pressed together. Near the end, Anthony makes a noise, like Dan’s maybe shoved his fingers in a little too far, or it's taking Anthony a little effort to keep his mouth held open. Dan’s forearm flexes a little, like he’s tugging Anthony closer. 

Phil lets Snapchat close and grabs his laptop from the coffee table.   
He Facetimes Dan. 

Dan answers immediately and Phil gets a great look at the ceiling of Dan’s hotel room and the unmistakable sound of someone sucking cock. 

“Hey,” Dan says easily and there’s a little bit of fumbling before Phil’s looking at Dan’s face. “You finally looked.”

“I did,” Phil says. He’s turned on, in a warming way. Blood isn’t quite rushing anywhere, but he’s probably gone pink, and he’s starting to get hard. “It’s not my birthday. And this seems more like a present for you.”

“I dunno,” Dan says and taps the screen. The camera turns and Phil’s looking at the long pale plane of Dan’s chest and stomach, and then the dark top of Anthony’s head. “Seems like a pretty good gift to me. Interactive porn is the stuff of people’s dreams.”

“Did you time this?” Phil asks.

“Nope,” Dan sighs. “I’d planned to be fucking by the time you called. I figured you’d procrastinate longer on checking out the pictures. Hey, you wanna say hi?”

Anthony looks up, and Phil’s blood might be rushing now. 

The last time Phil had seen Anthony had been the desert. Things had been weird. Anthony was definitely a third wheel and Phil was still feeling sour from Anthony’s last trip to London. It hadn’t stopped them from fucking every night, and every time Anthony sucked Phil off it’d felt a little apologetic, and a little bit like he was begging for forgiveness for overstaying his welcome in London. 

Phil was more concerned with the begging honestly.

All of that comes up when he sees Anthony look up at him, eyes still big and brown, mouth pink from sucking. He broke the seal of his mouth around Dan’s cock, letting the head rest against his lips so he can lave his tongue around the head, his hand holding it in place. Dan’s sitting somewhere. Phil can see that Anthony’s on his knees and naked, bracketed by Dan’s thighs. He’s so small.

“Hey there,” Phil said, “Dan said this is interactive?” 

Anthony doesn’t respond, just keeps licking.

“He’s got some strict instructions,” Dan says. His disembodied voice sounds a little less normal, short of breath and a little eager, the way Dan gets about the concept of Phil’s instructions. 

Dan’s not needy for it, the way Anthony is. He’s just as happy with an hours-long session of Phil’s increasingly difficult commands that he keeps stroking and don’t dare come, as he is with lazy, mutual handjobs where they argue about whose turn it is to grab a cloth to wash with. 

No, Dan’s pleasantly ambivalent about getting instructions. But Dan loves a game, and his favorite is having someone choke on his cock just because Phil told them so.

Phil cups himself, gently squeezing, and asks, “What are his instructions, Dan?”

“To suck my cock until you tell him something better to do,” Dan says, a laugh on his words. 

God Phil loves him. 

“Aw,” Phil says. “You’ve been waiting for me, baby?”

Dan doesn’t do pet names, and they all know it. Anthony looks into the camera and Phil realizes that Dan hasn’t actually turned the phone. So Dan gets to see and hear him, and all Anthony gets is Phil’s voice and the rosettes of Dan’s knuckle, the lightly-haired back of his hand.

Dan’s mean in the subtlest of ways, coy and sneaky and selfish over Phil in a way that curls warm and loving in Phil’s stomach. He’ll give Anthony his cock and Phil’s cock but he won’t give Anthony Phil’s face or the adoring way Phil knows he’s looking at Dan. 

“Yeah--,” Dan says, “Yeah, he’s been waiting.” 

_I got him ready for you_ is unspoken, but Phil still hears it. 

“Good,” Phil says, “So good, Dan.” 

Dan’s stingy and Anthony’s needy. Phil watches him go flushed and vacant-eyed with someone else’s praise. 

“Put him as far down your throat as you can,” Phil says, “Stay there.” 

It’s what Phil had done to him, the first night in Nevada. Dan had rubbed and sucked him until he was hard and he’d made Anthony kneel and he’d pushed his cock against the resistance of Anthony’s soft tongue and yielding soft palate and he’d held there until he’d felt the waves of Anthony’s throat convulsing around him and he’d pulled out so Anthony could gasp in air. 

Anthony does it now, disappearing Dan’s cock like a magic trick. Phil watches him hold it, breathing carefully so he doesn’t tip off his own gag reflex. It doesn’t work long, and Anthony’s pulling off Dan’s cock with that awful noise that sends a thrill up Phil’s spine. 

“Good,” Phil says, “Now suck it.” 

Phil’s not complicated. He’s got plenty of thoughts about what is and isn’t hot in porn. But if he’s in control, he just wants to watch Anthony get his face fucked and Dan’s whispered encouragements. 

He’s hard enough that it's starting to ache just a little, but he only squeezes himself and says, “Dan. I can’t hear you.” 

Anthony’s hot for Phil because Phil doesn’t particularly like him. It makes him do anything Phil tells him and fast, hoping that it’ll change how Phil feels.

Dan’s got everything short of a ring to prove Phil likes him, so he mostly listens when he wants, which he mostly doesn’t.

But he must want, because he speaks up immediately. 

“Look at you,” Dan says, “Sucking cock just because Phil told you to. You’re so good at it, fuck. Have you been practicing, Anthony? And you want it so bad. Wanted it on the hike. Should have let you do it, should have let you get on your knees and suck me there. You would have let anyone walking by see, wouldn’t you? That’s all you’re good for, sucking cock and letting people watch. Suck harder. You know what to do.” 

Anthony groans and Phil squeezes his own cock tight, tighter than he meant to.

Dan keeps up a steady stream, calling Anthony a hole, a whore, nothing but a pretty mouth. 

Phil’s sure Dan picked all those up from Phil. He’s also pretty sure Dan’s close, judging by the way he’s got a hand tight in Anthony’s hair and he’s controlling the rhythm now. 

“Are you close?” Phil asks. 

“Yeah,” Dan breaths. “He’s so good Phil. You remember. He loves this.” 

“You should have fucked him,” Phil says. “In the woods?” 

Dan’s only response is a quick intake of breath. 

“Anthony,” Phil says lazily, “Stop sucking. Take your mouth off.” 

Anthony obeys immediately, sitting back a little on his heels. His mouth is plump and dark red and his gaze is dreamy-soft. He rests his hands on Dan’s thighs and they clutch a little. Phil can see more of him now, can see that Anthony’s literally dripping.   
They sit in a beat and Phil feels like he’s in the room with them, rather than in his empty flat, edging himself and trying to decide if he wants to see Anthony suck Dan clean or if he wants to see Anthony’s chest covered in slick. 

“You’re so pretty, both of you,” Phil says. “You should record it when you fuck tonight. Send it to me.” 

“We’re fucking tonight?” Dan asks. Phil knows he just wants to hear it. 

“Yeah,” Phil says, closing his eyes for a second so he can imagine it better. Dan and Anthony spread out on some luxe hotel bed. Anthony on his knees, back impossibly arched, Dan leaning over him, doing anything to hunch closer, get just a little bit deeper. It’s almost as delicious as the thought of them on their knees in the dirt--sweaty and mostly dressed in dusty hiking gear, pants pushed down just far enough for Dan to push his cock into the deep pink clutch of Anthony’s ass. 

“You’re going to eat him until he comes, Dan,” Phil sighs, rolling his hips up against his hand, “And then you’re going to fuck him until he cries.” 

Anthony cries easy. He gets overwhelmed and teary and then he clutches at you like every thrust doesn’t light up his nerves like a Christmas tree. You just call him a few names and fuck him like he’s nothing and he’ll give you a second orgasm that’s a thrash and shiver and a weak trickle of watery come. 

Phil makes a mental note to find a reason to visit LA soon.

“Come on his face,” Phil says. 

Dan switches the hand holding the phone and Phil sees his familiar hand--stumpy fingernailed and thick-fingered--wrap around his cock. 

“Get it wet first,” Phil tells Dan.

And Dan--because their best friend telekinesis works across oceans and continents, thanks--shoves three fingers in Anthony’s mouth and fucks it, dirty. 

They’re both natural performers. Anthony closes his mouth just enough that every thrust makes a wet, sucking noise and Dan lingers longer than he needs just to wet his hand enough to wrap around an already sucked cock. 

Anthony follows unsaid instructions well too. He leans into firing range, looking up past the phone, at Dan. When Dan’s knuckles and the length of his cock, brush up against Anthony’s face, he leans in a little and opens his mouth, tongue lolling, so Dan can rub his cock against it.   
The rest is short work. Dan strokes himself for a minute more and comes with an inhale and a grunt. His cock jerks and shoots, come catching on Anthony’s cheek, the tip of his nose and then spilling across his mouth and Dan’s knuckles. 

They both go rogue for a moment, Anthony opening his mouth and Dan bullying his way in. Anthony sucks mean and lets more spill out of his mouth. Phil can see Dan’s cock pulsing and then the way he grinds into Anthony’s mouth, fucking his throat. It’s an animal mess and Phil wishes he was there to add to it. 

Phil still hard when they finally calm down, Dan’s cock slipping from Anthony’s mouth and Dan sliding off the couch to sit next to Anthony. 

They look wrecked. Anthony’s face is half covered in come and Dan must have been gripping his hair at some point because his hairs a mess.

“Fuck tomorrow,” Phil says, “You’ve got an early meeting, Dan. You don’t have the time to fuck like I want you to.” 

Dan makes a face, but nods. 

“Anthony…” Phil says, watching Anthony light up. Christ, he gives it away so easily. Phil doesn’t want Anthony’s devotion, but he’s still charmed. 

“Goodnight,” Phil says firmly. “Don’t let Dan stay up too late.” 

“Yeah,” Anthony says, too quick. “Of course, man.” 

Phil fights not to roll his eyes.

“Text me before you go to bed,” Phil tells Dan. “Get Anthony cleaned up.” 

“Love you,” Dan says and ends the call before Anthony can do something embarrassing like repeat him. Dan’s sweet on Anthony, tender in a way Phil doesn’t have patience for. He’ll take care of Anthony, now and later when he’s coming back from wherever he goes whenever Phil tells him what to do.

Phil closes his eyes and finally pushes his pyjamas down so he can wrap a hand around his cock. Happy birthday to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at queerofcups.tumblr.com.


End file.
